IE GO Songfics
by PandaPlushie1
Summary: Having fun with your crush/lover as the songs describes or tells a story on your love life. Suck at summaries, bear with me for my first song fic. Rated T just in case.
1. Snow Halation

**Hey~ PandaPlushie here, I decided to make only oneshots in this account, that's why I deleted the scenario. Teehee~ Gomen'ne~ Well, I had an idea from the song, Snow Halations by Muse. Y'know, School Idol? Yukimura x Reader song fic~ **

**I do not own IE Go, if I own it, I might make Yukimura as the main character~**

Reader POV

I was walking around the park when I remembered a strange feeling when I first met you.

_**Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi**_

Sometimes, I felt that the feeling came down from the sky or so. The colour of this snowy season excites my heart when I met you somewhere, anywhere or everywhere.

_**Sora kara futte mitai**_

_**Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga Tokimeki wo miseru yo**_

The first time we met, the melody in my heart shouted a sign. This sign caused me not to stop, because I won't stop. But… Why ?

_**Hajimete deatta toki kara**_

_**Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Merodī**_

_**Tomerarenai tomaranai Naze**_

Before reaching you, shall I name this heartrending pain, "Snow Halation"? Because I can't wait for thoughts to pile up, its vexing but it's a pure-hearted devotion called love.

Even amidst of slight fever, I won't hesitate! I will have to accept the courage I have to dive in and I will soon start to chase you.

_**Todokete **_

_**Setsunasa ni wa Namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow Halation"**_

_**Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni**_

_**Kuyashī kedo suke tte junjou**_

_**Binetsu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne**_

_**Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start!**_

Without a sound and indication, do you realize that fate changes silently? Even my heartbeats quickens to the future starting from now.

_**Oto mo naku Kehai mo naku**_

_**Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru**_

_**Kore kara mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru**_

When you feel worried for instance, I would come running wanting to hug you tightly in my arms. But remember, where ever you are, no matter where, Fly High!

_**Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa**_

_**Sugu ni kaketsukete dakishimetakute**_

_**Doko ni ite mo, doko demo, Fly High!**_

Please… Hurry up! Because… Before I knew it, my "True Emotion" had grown so large, and its painful to see it as a dream! The only one I want to call as my lover is you, Yukimura Hyouga. I can't be bewildered by your gentle and stunning eyes. Take all my affection as it is all at once, Please, Hyouga-kun…

_**Isoide **_

_**Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita "True Emotion"**_

_**Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo**_

_**Koibito wa kimi tte iitai**_

_**Yasashī me ga Tomadotteru iya da yo**_

_**Kono mama ikki ni aijou Azukete Please!**_

As I said earlier, before I was reaching you, shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow Halation"? Because I can't wait for thoughts to pile up, its vexing but its indeed a pure-hearted devotion called Love.

Even amidst of slight fever, I will never hesitate as I must accept this courage I have to dive in and I will soon start to chase you.

_**Todokete**_

_**Setsunasa ni wa Namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow Halation"**_

_**Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni**_

_**Kuyashī kedo suki tte junjou **_

_**Binetsu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne**_

_**Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start!**_

**Normal POV**

You were walking around when you spotted him, your crush, Yukimura, you ran towards him.

Hearing your running steps, he turns around and smiled. You stopped in front of him, you returned a sweet smile. He then pulled you into a hug, letting you burry your face in his chest. He stroked your hair lovingly and whispered,

"**I love you, (F/N)-chan,"**

You broke the hug and had tears in your eyes. Yukimura leaned down and you both shared a sweet kiss.

Breaking the kiss, you answered his confession, "I love you too, Hyouga-kun," He smiled and kissed you for the second time.

**Wheww~ Did it ! This is my very first song fic and hope you guys enjoyed it. No flames please~ T w T**


	2. Mr Chu

**Kon'nichiwa minna ~! Panda here ! Back with my song fic. This time, it will be Miyabino x Reader ~ I suddenly came up with an idea when I was in the bus just now. Well, enough of chitty chatty.**

**Song used : Mr. Chu by Apink**

**I do not own either IE GO and Mr. Chu. They belong to their respective owners~ -,- ..**

* * *

**Reader POV**

Once I look at you, I want to see you two more times but when I look at you two and three times, I just wanna hug you more. During holidays or at home, I would wear the couple ring you gave me. But it only makes me want to walk with you, despite your hectic soccer trainings.

_**Hanbeon bomyeon du beon deo bogo sipeo**_

_**Dubeon sebeon bomyeon neoreul deo ango sipeo**_

_**Neowa keupulling keopulling sone kkigoseo**_

_**Hamkke i gireul geotgo sipeo nan**_

You know, I like you more and more even though we confessed and see each other everyday. Even if I pinch my cheek two and three times. It still feels like a dream and I smile as if I dream.

_**Maeil maeil bwado nan deo johajyeo**_

_**Dubeon sebeon naui boreul kkojibeo bwado**_

_**Machi dreaming dreaming kkumeul kkuneun deut**_

_**Saenggangman haedo nan misoga**_

Reiichi-kun, ever since you confessed to me, I had never received my first kiss from you. You just give me the couple ring. I want you to be my only Mr. Chu, because I had the feeling that you would kiss me sweetly on my lips unlike your other ex girlfriends.

I had always observe you before, but the girls don't seem to get weak on your kisses. I had always expected you to shake that up before me. But you don't. Just because of that I'm falling.. falling for your love.

_**Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie**_

_**Chu~ dalkomhage **_

_**Chu~ onmome nan himi pullyeo**_

_**Nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo**_

_**I'm falling falling for your love**_

Hey you, on my lips. Not cheek. But, "Chu~" everyday with you on my cheek. When I see you, I would close my eyes. I want you to come to me secretly and kiss me. I just want you to know that you're like a dream to me. You're always be my Mr. Chu.

_**Hey you~ ipsul wie**_

_**Chu~ everyday with you**_

_**Neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo**_

_**Mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae**_

_**Nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui **_

_**Mr. Chu~**_

I can't forget your soft touch as my face blushes because it feels so lovely. Very lovely. It only makes me like you more and more. But Reichii-kun, kiss me on my lips, in a sweet way because I could get weak all over and maybe you would shake me up like how you did to your previous girls. Aside from that, I'm totally falling for your love more!

_**Budeureoun gamchok ijeul su eobseo**_

_**Hwakkeungeorineun nae eolgul ppalgaejineun geol**_

_**It's so lovely lovely sarangseureowo**_

_**Nan nega jakkuman johajyeo**_

_**Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie**_

_**Chu~ dalkomhage **_

_**Chu~ onmome nan himi pullyeo**_

_**Nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo**_

_**I'm falling falling for your love**_

But hey, on my lips, not cheek! But still "Chu-ing" with you everyday. As I said before, when I see you, I would close my eyes and want you to come to me secretly and kiss me on my lips as you are like my only dream boy. You are mine.

_**Hey you~ ipsul wie**_

_**Chu~ everyday with you**_

_**Neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo**_

_**Mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae**_

_**Nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui**_

Oh kami-sama, please answer my prayer. I really want my lover to love me forever. The thrilling feelings would never change your mind, but please love me forever, Reiichi-kun.

_**Nae sowoneul deureojwoyo**_

_**Yeongwonhan sarang irwojugil**_

_**Jjaritjjaritan neukkim jeoldae mam byeonhaji anki **_

_**Pyeongsaeng naman barabwajwo baby**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

You were lying down on your bed sighing sadly. Its been a month since you last talked to him. But you understood for his love for soccer. But as you were about to get up for a cooling shower, your phone rang, you picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, come and meet me by the riverbank at 6,"

You blushed when you heard his voice again, you quickly answered with full happiness,

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to get ready!"

You were running to the riverbank when you see him, you called his name, "Reiichi-kun!"

He turns to you and smiled warmly. After you took your breath, you looked up at him, only having him to have your face in his hands and kissed you deeply.

You were wide-eyed, but you soon answered his kiss.

_**Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie**_

_**Chu~ dalkomhage **_

_**Chu~ onmome nan himi pullyeo**_

_**Nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo**_

_**I'm falling falling for your love**_

_**Hey you~ ipsul wie**_

_**Chu~ everyday with you**_

_**Neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo**_

_**Mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae**_

_**Nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui**_

_**Mr. Chu~**_

'**You are my Mr. Chu~'**

* * *

**Pyuunn~ Done! Gomen for weird grammar and so. But hope y'all like it !**


	3. Kaze wa Fuiteiru

**Back again~ Now for Matsukaze Tenma x Reader. As usual, I do not own IE Go and the song being used. **

**Song used : Kaze wa Fuiteiru by AKB48**

**Reader POV**

Its been 3 weeks, 2 days and 1 hour ever since you cheated on me. How could you? But… I guess, I really had to send you one last letter you've gotten from me.

I started writing the letter,

_Dear Tenma,_

_Do you realize that in the vacuum-like life is changing so fast? But… Do you still remember when we were about to confess? We were loss of words and stood in front of each other. You might need to remember about that yourself. So, where should you start after losing me and go to Sorano? Search for light that leads into her life._

_**Kono kawarihateta **_

_**Daichi no kuuhaku ni**_

_**Kotoba wo ushinatte**_

_**Tachitsukushite ita**_

_**Nani kara saki ni**_

_**Te wo tsukereba ii?**_

_**Zetsubou no naka ni**_

_**Hikari wo sagasu**_

_If there is a God somewhere, He needs to open a new world for you to search for happiness once more. But this time, it won't be me to comfort you, but Sorano. _

_**Dokoka ni kami ga iru nara**_

_**Mou ichido, atarashii sekai wo**_

_**Kono chi ni hirakasarete kure**_

_Even so, you need to know that the wind blows towards your future. Feel the breath of life on your cheek. You should also have a strong will to live on and move forward on your future with Her. You should probably start to lay a single brick down._

_**Soredemo mirai e**_

_**Kaze wa fuite iru**_

_**Hoho ni kanjiru **_

_**Inochi no ibuki**_

_**Soredemo watashi wa**_

_**Tsuyoku ikite yuku**_

_**Saa tatta hitotsu**_

_**RENGA wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?**_

_To me, the wounds of our memories together had became scars. Within the pain, new kindness is born in your life. Now, who should you embrace first? And you should know that talking about our dreams while in our warmth is already damn useless._

_**Kioku no kizuguchi wa**_

_**Kasabuta ni natte**_

_**Itami no naka ni**_

_**Yasashisa wo umunda**_

_**Dare kara saki ni**_

_**Dakishimereba ii?**_

_**Nukumori no naka de**_

_**Yume wo katarou**_

_As much as the fallen tears I've shed, I want to hold onto something but don't worry, I won't be a bystander._

_**Afureta**_

_**Namida no bun dake**_

_**Nanika wo**_

_**Seowasete hoshii yo**_

_**Boukansha ni wa naranai**_

_Tenma, you should know that old love or new love will continue towards the future and many people are looking for it. Even so, you should take a step forward and if you like, we can start picking up the hope that we've forgotten? But this time, as friends, not lovers._

_**soredemo mirai e **_

_**ai wa tsudzuiteru**_

_**hito to hito to ga**_

_**motomeatte iru**_

_**soredemo watashi wa**_

_**ippo arukidasu**_

_**soko ni wasureteta **_

_**kibou wo hirotte**_

_**hajimeyou ka?**_

_Let me remind you again, the wind blows towards the future. You may be able to feel it when you close your eyes. Like that, the wind will definitely blows your future. No matter how many precious people you've lost, your chosen one will definitely exist. Remove the rubble that blocks your way and live for today and the future._

_**Soredemo mirai e**_

_**Kaze wa fuite iru**_

_**Hitomi tojireba**_

_**Kanjiru hazu sa**_

_**Tashika ni mirai e **_

_**Kaze wa fuite iru**_

_**Subete ushinatte **_

_**Tohou ni kurete mo**_

_**Tashika ni watashi wa**_

_**Koko ni sonzai suru**_

_**Mae wo fusaideru**_

_**Gareki wo dokashite**_

_**Ima wo ikiru**_

_Even if the wind were to stop, you should know that there's no world where the wind has disappeared and no matter what, its as if you're still breathing even if the day 'today' is painful._

_**Moshimo kaze ga**_

_**Yande shimatte mo**_

_**Kaze ga kieta**_

_**Sekai wa nainda**_

_**Donna toki mo**_

_**Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni**_

_**Kyou to iu hi ga**_

_**Sou tsurai ichinichi demo…**_

_I know that this might be complicated for a person like you to read, but you have to figure this out on your own. I shall now end this letter._

_Yours truly,_

_(L/N) (F/N)_

**Few days later**

**Normal POV**

You were walking around the park until someone called your name,

"(F/N)-chan, wait!"

You turned around and saw Tenma. You wanted to smile but your fate doesn't even allow you to, instead, you just gave him a forced smile, "What?"

He suddenly hold your hand and looked into your eyes with a serious look and spoke, "Look, I'm sorry that I cheated on you, but Aoi is no use since she used me to get Tsurugi. I've always loved you with all my heart. Can you come back to me?"

You nod your head with full happiness until he opens his mouth again, "**Shall we start with what we can do?"**

_**Dekiru koto wo**_

_**Hajimeyou ka?**_

You nod and gave him a kiss on his cheek. From there onwards, your future with him remains a mystery where the blowing wind will lead you.

**Ahh ~! Finally ~~ but… I think its to crappy since my brain isn't working well.. Damn.. Why do I have to be sick ? T . T Well, stay tuned for the next chappy, you may request any GO/CS/Galaxy characters. Songs, its either you want to request as well, or I will decide for you. Ja ne~**


	4. Entreat

**Hey ~ Panda here! Back with a song fic. This time it will be SIBLING FIC! Older brother!Hakuryuu and Younger sister!Reader. I got inspired by the song Entreat. Character song of Ange Ushiromiya from Umineko.**

**Song used : Entreat by Natsukawa Yoko**

**Character song of Ange Ushiromiya.**

**I do not own neither the song or the characters used or you. **

**Reader POV**

Seeing you train so hard and destroy other teams made me remember all the fun times we had last time. Now, its an illusion through the glass that shut my happiness in. What's reflected in my opened eyes was definitely the opposite from what it was last time. The moments that passed was now a far, far away recollection.

_**Shiawase o tojikometa garasu-goshi no genei**_

_**Hiraku me ni utsuru no wa tooi tooi omoidegatari**_

Just a single drop of tear fell onto the dry ground without even leaving a trace behind, you made me get sucked into a dreaded place where prisoner-like people who were innocent was placed. When I see you walking around, giving a worried look to me, I only smiled at you but no words spilled out.

The day when I get to see your match against Raimon, Shiori-chan* and I were standing right behind. I smiled once again, I mumbled something. I wanted to spill the words out, but I can't seeing how much you've changed, I lost my heart as I still don't know anything or what have changed you from a nice person to a very harsh and arrogant person.

_**Ah~**_

_**Kawaita jimen ni tatta hitotsubu**_

_**Ochita namida kage mo nokosazu**_

_**Atokata mo naku suikomarete egao mo **_

_**Kotoba mo koboreteku dake yo**_

_**Kokoro o nakushi watashi wa mada nani mo shiranakute**_

When you first trained under fifth sector, I listened incessantly to the wailing I hid in my chest all the time. Listening to all the cries of pain being treated like that, makes me want to save you. I did try, every night, it was freezing cold, I abandoned my weak body that I tossed away into the dark. Just a single wing of hope fell onto the dry ground, it pierces through time. But I was soon caught.

_**Taemanaku kikoeteta mune ni himeta doukoku**_

_**Itetsuku you na kaze no naka yami ni nageta karada sutete**_

_**Ah~**_

_**Kawaita jimen ni tatta ichimai**_

_**Ochita tsubasa toki o tsuranuku**_

They caught me and put me into a long slumber until the match has come, I was then awake once again. Until the match ended, I saw your heart has change back to once a person who were last time. I was glad. Shiori-chan had already fade away to a peaceful place after seeing Shuu-kun change as well.

But once I found out that the long slumber has announced the end and will shatter the rusted and distorted truth. In order to recover everything, I decide that I shall now fight on my own. Not be the little weakling that you had to look after.

As I was trying to recover the rustic past, brutal images of you being treated like a slave soccer player makes my heart shatter more. Then the future image comes in, seeing you happily playing your own soccer. If onii-chan is happy, then I'm happy as well.

You need to be on your own like how I am now. But I'll be watching you from a far so don't ever forget me.

_**Nagai nemuri wa owari o tsuge sabite yuganda**_

_**Shinjitsu o kudaku**_

_**Subete o torimodosu tame ima hitori tatakau yo…**_

The place where you've been staying all the time, was never supposed to be there. Surrounded by thick fogs. But I've been wondering, can you here my voice that has been calling you all this time?

_**Amai kiri ni kakomareta **_

_**Soko wa anata no ibasho ja nai**_

_**Zutto yonde ite koe ga kikoeru deshou?**_

**At home -**

My eyes flickered open, my surroundings were different. I thought I died. I guess its just that long and deep slumber. I got up and saw you training with former SEEDs.

I went down and watched you until one of your teammates said something, "Even if your fingertips don't reach him, you should've wish for the truth that you wanted him to show,"

Then I remembered the past again but I had always thought that if only the searing pain will pave open tomorrow. Even if I lose everything, I don't mind, because all I want is that you have to come back home where all our happiness were kept.

_**Todoku koto nai yubisaki de mo**_

_**Watashi ga nozonda shinjitsu o misete**_

_**Yaketsuku you na itami dake ga**_

_**Asu o kirihiraku nara**_

_**Subete o nakushite kamawanai kara**_

_**Onegai…**_

_**Douka kaette kite…**_

_**Kitto watashi no moto ni…**_

**Normal POV**

"(F/N)! (F/N), wake up!" you heard your brother calling your name repeatedly.

You slowly opened your eyes to get used to the light surrounding you. The first person you saw was your brother, a worried look plastered on his face. Tears started to form in your eyes when you suddenly hugged him.

He was surprised but hugged you back. The others walked away leaving the two of you alone. Then he spoke again,

"Kurosaki said something that made you black out, yes?"

You nod slightly, then he smiled warmly, "Forget about the past. We're together now, don't think otherwise," You smiled at his comment and nod again.

You felt him pulled you closer to his chest, letting you fall asleep like a parent would do to sooth their child.

Hakuryuu was always like a father and brother to you. Ever since your parents died, he took responsibility instead of depending on your other family members. That's what you love about him.

Your future with him will either be a bad or happy. That will depend on how your life goes.

**Yowwww! Done! I think this is… totally…. Crappy. But do review please~ No flames… T . T and I'm really sorry If this is confusing.. I'm still sick ! T^T Bye bye~**


	5. ALIVE

**Konban wa, minna ~! Panda is back with another song fic ! This time it will be Tsurugi Kyousuke x Reader. Requested by SapphireSpade. **

**Song used : ALIVE**

**By : Suzuno Ito ( CV : Komatsu Makiko ) and Takanashi Otoha ( CV : Gotou Saori )**

**I do not own the song and the characters used or you. **

**Reader POV **

You and me, a pair of girl- and boyfriend. As we knew all along, everyone sets out all on their own at first, but it won't be long until you have your hands full of family, friends and lovers. You should know that they are varies and their importance isn't.

_**Watashi anata kare kanojo**_

_**Daremo ga hajime wa hitori de arukidasu**_

_**Keredo yagate**_

_**Sono ryoute ippai ni kakaeru yo**_

_**Kakegae no nai kazoku koibito nakama**_

_**Aru basho wa sorezore**_

_**Taisetsuna kanjou**_

Kyou-kun, do you know that I'm alive by touching, crying, trembling and living on all this time? That is how I live, but I just have faith on myself and believe that it will all change by piling on and on. But you're alive living in an unsure moment, still choosing which path is right or wrong, laughing and getting stronger with your teammates.

But still, my heart- no, our hearts are filling up, don't you know that? People are people who will love as they live.

_**ALIVE fuite naite **_

_**Yuragi ikiteiku (sore ga watashi)**_

_**Subete wo shinji wakare kawatteku (tsumikasanetsuku)**_

_**ALIVE mayoi erabi warai tsuyoku nari (sore ga anata)**_

_**Kokoro to kokoro wa (michiteku)**_

_**Hito wa hito wo **_

_**Aishi ikiteiku**_

Right here and right now, getting here its like an event as well. But the time we spent breathing can't be turned back even if we're still breathing strongly. I know that we humans make mistakes and its normal. But don't worry, this won't be the song of regret because it won't play unless it has too. On this ground, we'll have to start moving forward, leaving the horrible past.

_**Koko ni (ima ni)**_

_**Tadoritsuku made no (dekigoto mo)**_

_**Jikan wa (iki o)**_

_**Maki modori wa shinai (fukaku haku)**_

_**Shippai wa (shite mo)**_

_**Koukai no uta wa (kanadenai)**_

_**Kore wa asu he no ipponmichi**_

Before we started dating, I've been observing you. You were dreaming but you overcome your weakness because you found a treasure and you sort of showed it to us all. Why did I say sort of? It may be you wanted your teammates to know that you sided them because Tenma opened your heart not to destroy soccer, is that it?

_**Yume miru koto de yowaku naranai you ni**_

_**Takaramono wa mitsuke migaita no wa anata**_

Kyou-kun, not all questions can be shared, you know that right? People like me being alive is just to move forward and trying to connect my loved ones. But never forget no matter how much you're hated or lose, you don't have to cry because its already the past. Soon, you realize that you're alive to do what you wish in the mean time, you found forgiveness. You live, I live, we travel on and on together.

_**ALIVE susumi tomari tsunagi ikiteiku (sore ga watashi)**_

_**Don'na ni nikumi kakete naku shitemo (makenaide ite)**_

_**ALIVE yurushi sasaeta shite otonae to (sore ga anata)**_

_**Jidai to jidai wa (miteiru)**_

_**Kimi wa kimi wo**_

_**Tameshi ikiteiku**_

You know, when the time you were still a SEED, I had always believe that if the person you love so much, you can lit up a light once and believe that the light will reach to the person you love. It worked.

_**ALIVE tatta ichido hiraku **_

_**LIVE in your life**_

_**Kanarazu hikari kawashi yobu yo Life**_

Even when we're alive, things may be stolen discarded, found again, but hearts still joined together. We are always alive by touching, crying, trembling and living on. Even if we have a shoulder to burden, even when apart and even if we change, we're still alive, being unsure, still choosing our paths, laughing and getting stronger. But I hope one day I'll take you to my world where you will realize how much I care for you all this time.

Even being a tsundere girlfriend can show you know! And Kyou-kun, as I promised you, I won't look at your other Raimon teammates until you come back. Oh how much I want you back !

_**ALIVE ubai sutete hiroi soshite mata**_

_**Kokoro to kokoro wa…**_

_**Hito wa hito wo**_

_**ALIVE furete naite yuragi ikiteiku**_

_**Subete wo kakae wakare kawatteku **_

_**ALIVE mayoi erabi warai tsuyoku nari**_

_**Watashi to (watashi wa)**_

_**Sekai to (kakawaru)**_

_**Kimi wa (kimi wo)**_

_**Tsurete ikiteiku**_

**OHH! Finally ! This is a little rushed, so gomen ne, Spade-chan if this isn't that so understandable. My brain is still isn't working properly. So I'll be continuing with your Fei and Taiyou request today and now. Ja ne.**


	6. First Rabbit

**Nihao! Panda is back right away ! Now on with Spade-chan's second request, Father!Fei Rune x Daughter!Reader !**

**Song used : First Rabbit**

**By : AKB48**

**As usual, I do not own anything. **

**Fei's POV**

It was quite a silent and breezy night today. Silent as in without my wife with us anymore. Without wasting anytime, I decided to walk inside my daughter's room. As I enter, I could still see her awake looking outside her window.

I tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned around, giving me a smile. I returned the smile and said, "(F/N), wanna hear a story?"

(F/N) eagerly nod her head which eventually made my smile spread wider. I sat on her chair with her on my lap and started to tell a story. More about my Keshin, to be sure. But I'd rather think to make it a fantasy.

"So, what are you gonna tell about?" She asked. I chuckled lightly, "About my trip with a couple of friends last time, I thought a bit of a fantasy so it might be a little interesting,"

Her eyes shined more and begged me to start talking, so here goes,

"When I was on a trip with my friends, I saw a cave. A cave that continued to somewhere. So my friends and I decided to check it out but they only peeked into the darkness and didn't move,"

_**Aru hi mori no naka de**_

_**Mitsuketa **_

_**Dokoka e tsuzuku **_

_**Hora ana wo..**_

_**Mawari no tomo wa**_

_**Sono kurayami wo**_

_**Tada nozoku dake de**_

_**Ugokenai**_

"As I walked in further, I thought of why was my heart starting to pound and then, I started to run. But I wasn't afraid of being hurt, no matter what happens inside further, I started to chase my dream to become the first rabbit,"

_**Nazedaka**_

_**DOKIDOKI shite kite **_

_**Boku wa ichiban me ni**_

_**Hashiru**_

_**Kizutsuku koto**_

_**Osore wa shinai **_

_**Nani ga atte mo**_

_**Hirumazu ni**_

_**Jibun no yume wo sagashi ni yuku**_

_**Saisho no usage ni narou**_

"Instead of talking aboutthe world people can't yet see like you're superior, I just jumped into the mud! Even on lonely nights with the stars as my allies, I would leave my footprints behind,"

_**Mada mitenai sekai wo**_

_**Era sou ni**_

_**Katteiru yori**_

_**Doro wo hanero!**_

_**Kodoku no yoru mo**_

_**Hoshi wo mikata ni**_

_**Jibun no hashiato**_

_**Nokosunda**_

"And no matter how anxious I've become, I'd run faster and faster than anyone else could. Every time I'm hurt, I felt that I grew up a little. But I would shed tears as well as my heart hurt and even so, I didn't want to give up on my dream and become the first rabbit,"

_**Don'na ni **_

_**Fuan ni natte mo**_

_**Boku wa dare yori mo**_

_**Hashiru**_

_**Kizutsuku tabi **_

_**Otona ni naru yo**_

_**Namida nagashite**_

_**Mune itamete**_

_**Soredemo yume wo akiramenai**_

_**Saishou no usage ni narou**_

"You know, (F/N), everyone personally experiences living by shedding red blood but that doesn't mean you have to waste your life, you don't have too, as I said before, I wasn't afraid of being hurt. No matter what happens, I'll go search for my own dream even if something tries to block my path. Every time I'm hurt, I grew up a little and shed tears as well as having my heart hurt. Even so, I didn't give up on my dream to become the first rabbit,"

_**Dare mo **_

_**Akai chi wo nagashite**_

_**Ikiteru koto wo**_

_**Jikkan surunda inochi wo muda ni suru na**_

_**Kizutsuku koto**_

_**Osore wa shinai**_

_**Nani ga atte mo**_

_**Hirumazu ni**_

_**Jibun no yume wo sagashi ni yuku**_

_**Tatoe nani ga yukute wo haba mou to shitatte**_

_**Kizutsuku tabi**_

_**Otona ni naru**_

_**Namida nagashite**_

_**Mune itamete**_

_**Soredemo yume wo akiramenai**_

_**Saishou no usage ni narou**_

"And… did you?" I heard my daughter asked curiously as I end my story. As I was about to answer she spoke again, "About the First Rabbit, was it about how you gain your Keshin or something?"

I laughed as I stroked her hair gently, "Yup, but why do you ask if you know?"

"Just…. Checking…? Hehehe~"

I smiled at her silliness, just like her mother. She soon yawned and wanted to sleep. With that, I tucked her in bed and she straightly went to her dreamland. I continued to stare at her. She had more resemblance to me but her personality is definitely like her mother.

Her mother's love for soccer, clumsiness, intelligence and many more made me feel grateful that I married such a wonderful woman who had given me a beautiful and understand child like (F/N).

I wonder how will (F/N)'s future will be like…

**Guwaaaahhhh! Done ! 2 in 1 ! Taiyou's chappy will be done tomorrow if I still had the courage to type with my not-working-so-well brain here. So hope y'all likies it~~ Pye Pye~~ **


	7. Boku no Taiyou

**Nihao! Panda is back again for Taiyou's chappie~~ I still can't think well since my brain is still not working well, its still under construction of healing from my fever and cough… T u T … SOOOO…. This is set during GO timeline where you are supposed to do a dare to send a love letter. So, have fuuuunnn~ COUGHCOUGH….**

**Song used : Boku no Taiyou**

**By : AKB48**

**A/N : you are Hinano's cousin by a few months younger. **

**Normal POV**

"Oiii~! (F/N)-chan!" you heard Sata calling for you.

You turned around and saw him and a few Arakumo boys running towards you. After taking their breaths, you asked, "What's wrong? Are you guys bored again?"

As Sata was about to talk, Hinano quickly shuts him up, "Uhh.. We're actually planning to ask for a sleepover at your mansion since we had training camp nearby your mansion,"

"Training camp? Nearby my mansion? You mean the forest that has waterfall near by my mansion?" You asked again and they nod.

Luckily having Kinsuke as your cousin, of course your parents would agree since they've known the players quite some time as well. After thinking for a few moments, you nod and they yelled, "YAY~!"

_**Later that night ( 8:30 PM )**_

_**DING DONG~!**_

You quickly ran up towards the gigantic door and ran outside to open up the gate. You saw Kinsuke and the others plus their coach also. But you noticed one person missing but you just shrug it off.

"Finally, you guys came. I was about to fall asleep waiting for you!"

The guys grinned and you bow respectively to their coach. You led them inside and they WOWWED at how big your mansion was. You instructed some butlers to lead them to their guestroom and guess what, they're even excited because your mansion has a lift.

Only Hinano and their coach waited for them. You mother walked in and smiled brightly, "Welcome, Ranko-san! Its been a while, hasn't it?"

Their coach, Karibe Ranko smiled as well and hugged your mother, " Yes, its been quite a while. Thank you for letting us stay for a few nights."

As the women continued chatting, you turned to Kinsuke, "Ne, Kinsuke-kun, where's Taiyou-kun?"

By the look at your face, he grinned, "You missed him, don't you?"

You blushed heavily and hit his arm, "No No No No! I do not miss him!"

"Admit it, (F/N)!"

You sighed, "Fine… Onii-chan~"

_**Later ( 9 : 30 PM ) **_

"Hey, lets play truth or dare!" Chihara suggested.

They others quickly agree with a cheeky grin. You agree as well to avoid their beggings.

_**After a few minutes playing**_

"Saa, (F/N)-chan, truth or dare?" Sata asked.

"DOUBLE DARE!"

With that, they all grin, "Write an encouraging letter to Taiyou and confess your feelings in the letter,"

You pouted, "Fine…"

_**Next day ( 10 am )**_

After the guests went of for their training at the nearby forest, you quickly sat on your chair and start writing the dare.

"_Hey Taiyou-kun,_

_Its me, (F/N), I know its rare for us to talk nowadays, but I heard that your surgery is coming soon after your match against Raimon. So here's an encouraging letter._

_Ever since I've laid my eyes on you, I feel like wanting you for myself as if a sun for myself._

_But just to think of it, I've been pointing my finger up to the sky as if wrapping it around the white clouds and your gloomy feelings. Stop worrying because it won't do anything. So GO! Its for your own good and if its successful, you can play soccer everyday and every time. _

_**Kimi wa ima**_

_**Boku noTaiyou**_

_**Hitosashiyubi sora ni mukete**_

_**Maki tsukeyou**_

_**Shiroi kumo to moyamoya shita kimochi**_

_**Nayande ita tte**_

_**Shikata nai yo**_

_**Ikou! Akaruku…**_

_You know, everyone has at least one bad thing happen in their life, so don't hang your head and feel down. Look up until your heart's skies are clear again, and if you're crying somewhere in the world while trembling with loneliness, I would look for you as I believe that love will show me where you are_.

_**Iya na koto no hitotsu kurai**_

_**Dare ni mo aru**_

_**Shita wo muite ochikonde tatte dame sa**_

_**Kokoro no sono sora**_

_**Harewataru made**_

_**Ue wo mukunda**_

_**Kimi ga sekai no dokoka de nakinagara**_

_**Kodoku ni furuete ita tte**_

_**Kanarazu boku ga sagasu**_

_**Itoshisa ga mejirushisa**_

_The sun dreams countless times from the horizon and forever its bright light gives energy. It feels like you are my sun now. When you're alone in the darkness of the night, you don't have to be afraid because I'm always right beside you. Even if the whole world turn against you, I will still be on your side_.

_**Taiyou wa nando mo yume wo miru**_

_**Eien ni ano chiheisen kara**_

_**Mabushii hikari wa enerugī**_

_**Kimi wa ima**_

_**Boku no Taiyou**_

_**Hitori kiri de yoru no yami ni**_

_**Obienaide **_

_**Boku wa itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo**_

_**Moshi sekaijuu ga**_

_**Teki ni mawatte mo**_

_**Boku wa mikata sa**_

_Why not, just forget about all the sad things and laugh with your friends like there's nothing at all because you're not- never alone and there's someone waiting for the dawn as the sun dreams countless times so don't give up on the blue sky now. There's bound to be rain from time to time so don't cry, my sun._

_**Dakara kanashii koto nante wasurete**_

_**Nan demo nai you ni waratte**_

_**Hitori ja nai yo kimi wa…**_

_**Yoake matsu hito ga iru**_

_**Taiyou wa nando mo yume wo miru**_

_**Aozora wo ima akiramenaide**_

_**Taki ni wa ame datte furu darou**_

_**Nakanaide **_

_**Boku no Taiyou**_

_I know you had dreams countless of times, even if the rain covers your skies, remember that there's someone waiting for you. I am waiting for you, my sun._

_**Taiyou wa nando mo yume wo miru**_

_**Amagumo ni moshi oowareta tte**_

_**Matteru dareka wo omoidashite**_

_**Kimi dake ga**_

_**Boku no Taiyou.**_

_**Kimi dake ga**_

_**Boku no Taiyou…**_

_I_ _love you,_ _Amemiya Taiyou~_

Yours truly,

(L/N) (F/N)

_**After Raimon and Arakumo's match**_

You quickly ran to the hospital just to see Taiyou. As you were running, you accidentally bumped into a nurse.

"(F/N)-chan, are you looking for Taiyou?" Fuyuka asked.

You nod and you pant. Fuyuka smiled warmly and lead you to Taiyou's room. You saw him asleep peacefully. You told Fuyuka to leave you in there and she left.

You walked towards Taiyou and sat on a chair. You hold his hand which made you fall asleep.

_**2 hours later**_

"(F/N)-chan, wake up," you slowly opened your eyes to get used to the lights surrounding you.

You sat up properly and hugged Taiyou as tight as you could. Surprisingly, he returned the hug. You both pulled away and he kissed you. You were shocked but then returned the kissed.

When he pulled away, he smiled sweetly, " Thanks for the letter, it lifted my spirits up, and … I love you too, (F/N)"

**Arggghhhh! DONEE~! I hope its understandable… Finished with Spade-chan's requests. Now off to the others ! Bye bye~~**


	8. Everyday Love

**Hey~ Panda is back ! Now with Ichino Nanasuke X Reader! Well, sorry to say, I'm not really a fan of SNSD but I do love Sooyoung and Hyoyeon the most. Don't mind me, I'm picky with K-pop girls. **

**Song used : Everyday love**

**By : SNSD**

**As usual, I do not own the song, characters or you. **

**Reader POV**

That day, I heard you called my name, "(F/N)-chan! Let's go back!"

'What did he just say?' I pretended not to hear you so you could repeat it again. But it only makes me shiver because the wind makes me shiver. So the story begins with your smile and your voice. They're like a blooming flower and it makes me think that everyday you're in my heart.

_**Forever**_

_**Anata kara call my name**_

_**Ikigaitsu what did you say?**_

_**Kigoe nai furi mata kiki tagute**_

_**Mimi wo toku sukuru**_

_**Kazu gasure tekuru**_

_**Mono gatari no hajimari hajimari**_

_**Anata no echo echo echo**_

_**Anata no koe koe koe**_

_**Sakiho goto hana no you ni**_

_**Everyday you're in my heart**_

On Monday, I want to hear your dream. Tuesday, I'm sure we'll be closer and Wednesday, I don't know you but I want to know more about you yet on Thursday, I wished upon a star and Friday might let me see you in my dreams while an unstoppable feeling is coming to you. Its everyday love.

_**Monday, yume oki kasete**_

_**Tuesday, mo kuchi kakute**_

_**Tto Wednesday shiranai, anata wa shiritai**_

_**Thursday, Oshi nine kai o**_

_**Friday, yume omi sasete**_

_**Kko meto nai omoi ga furu yo, tsu you everyday love**_

Yes, I want you to stay by my side, Ichino-kun… But we don't need a promise like how other couples do. As usual, forever we'll look up to the sky together. Forever and ever. But I heard that on Monday and Tuesday will be raining and if the next two days kept on raining, then Friday, Saturday and Sunday will be a silver of sunshine. It feels like you're my world, my future and I want to hear you like a melody as well. As usual, I think that you're everyday in my heart.

_**Wednesday by my side**_

_**Itsuko nante iranai**_

_**Itsu mono you ni forever**_

_**Sora omi age together**_

_**(together forever forever)**_

_**Monday, Tuesday ame moyou**_

_**Wednesday, Thursday furi tsuzui temo**_

_**Friday, Saturday, Sunday kumo no kara nan kara sunshine**_

_**Anata no sekai sekai sekai**_

_**Anata no mirai mirai mirai**_

_**Hibiki o melody no you ni**_

_**Everyday you're in my heart**_

I wish that this Monday will let this dream bloom while on Tuesday, the dream will be bigger and Wednesday, the rain will when your tears stop as of Thursday, the moon and the sun will definitely come out and on Friday, we'll play in my dreams.

_**Monday, yume osa kasete**_

_**Tuesday, motto oki you**_

_**No Wednesday ama nai, ame nanka dai ja nai**_

_**Thursday, tsuki ni o taiyou ni**_

_**Friday, yume oka nanete**_

_**Tsu nareru omoi ga furu yo, tsu you everyday love**_

You know, my feelings for you are totally overflowing like a shower to you as an everyday love. Its fragile and painful like a twinkle star as your wish is in the far. With love, every Monday and Tuesday, I'll be there and on Wednesday and Thursday, I'll be loving you more. As of Friday, Saturday and Sunday, I'll be loving you more and more.

_**How ka nakute setsu mai ne**_

_**It's a little twinkle little star**_

_**Your wish is in the far**_

_**Aya ko moku Monday, Tuesday I'll be there**_

_**Wednesday, Thursday, loving you more**_

_**Friday, Saturday, Sunday, oshi nai ai naka natte e**_

As I said before, On Monday, I want to hear your dream, and on Tuesday, we'll be closer as of Wednesday, I don't know who you are but I want to know more about you as on Thursday, I had wished upon a star and Friday might let me see you in my dreams. This is an unstoppable feeling that keeps on coming. Which is everyday love.

_**Everyday everyday love**_

_**Everyday love**_

_**Monday, yume oki kasete**_

_**Tuesday, mo kuchi kakute**_

_**Tto Wednesday shiranai, anata wa shiritai**_

_**Thursday, Oshi nine kai o**_

_**Friday, yume omi sasete**_

_**Kko meto nai omoi ga furu yo, tsu you everyday love**_

_**Everyday everyday love**_

"**I am your everyday love, Ichino-kun~"**

**-(F/N)-chan**

**Aish! Done! This is rushed… so.. Gomen ne~ if its not that understandable. I'm doing on what I can. So… Bye bye~ Oh! And one more, I won't taking requests for awhile since I think on the next coming Sunday will be Hari Raya. So I might be busy on those times. Please be patient ne? I'll update if I have the time. I promise. ( Insya Allah for my Muslim readers~)**


	9. NoNoNo

**Nihao! Zhè shì yīduàn shíjiān! (Hey~ Its been awhile!) Sorry~ Chinese mode was on.. -,- … Soooooo~~ back with requests today. Now have some Kageyama Hikaru x Reader, requested by Swaggy-chan. Hope y'all like it!**

**Song used : NoNoNo **

**Artist : A-Pink**

**As usual, I do not own the characters, song and you. **

**Reader POV**

It all restart when the day your mother passed away. Almost everyone said, "Don't be sad," or "You're not alone," but all your answer was 'No.' Before that, I was also as depressed as you when my older brother passed away. You suddenly became a light for me and hold my hand, allowing me to come to you and lean on you. Now it's the opposite. I shall now be your light. I want you to hold my hand, come to me and lean on me. I'll always be your light.

_**Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no**_

_**Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae**_

_**Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae **_

_**Eonjena himi dwae julge**_

That time, you can to me when I'm struggling and came softly to kiss me then hugging me. That feels like total magic. That was also the time when I had never felt weird feelings before as if it were to repeat before you even confessed. But… Are things now hard for you? Well if not, then why are you being sad by yourself? Hikaru-kun, if you ever dare to think that if each one light turned off one by one per minute, then, I'll quickly shine for you like you did.

_**Naega himi deul ttae naege dagaon geudae**_

_**Salmyeosi naegero wa immatchwo jun geudae**_

_**Machi mabeopcheoreom nal gamssajun**_

_**Jeongmal ireon gibum cheoeumiya**_

_**Gakkeumssigeun geudaedo himdeungayo**_

_**Geureoke honja seulpeohamyeon eottoeokhae**_

_**Hana dulssik buri kkeojyeoganeun gonggan soge**_

_**Naega neol bichwojulge (oh)**_

Then again, even teachers, principle, Endou and Kidou kantoku told you not to be sad or telling you that you're not alone. As usual, your answer is always, 'No,'. But.. Even if you're like that, you were always my light and I will be yours as well. Don't worry, you can hold my hand. Come and lean on me for comfort and don't be scared to do that because I'll always be your strength.

_**Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no**_

_**Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae**_

_**Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae **_

_**Eonjena himi dwae julge**_

I've been observing you all this time, you would share your dreams with your teammates, friends and me and when you feel nervous, you hoped for a miracle out of many hardships, especially during your match with strong teams. But I've never seen you being shaken by the continuous wind.

Hey, did you hold it in for a long time? If not, then why are you hanging your head down low without a word? Hikaru-kun, if you ever felt that if people start to leave you one by one in this world, don't be depressed because I'll shine on you!

_**Kkumi manteon geudaen neomu tteollideon geuttaee**_

_**Sumanheun siryeon soge gijeogeul baraetgo**_

_**Galsurok bureooneun barame heundeullineun moseup cheoemiya**_

_**Oraetdongan manhido chamannayo**_

_**Amu mal anko gogae tteolgeumyeon eotteokhae**_

_**Hana dulssik gyeoteul tteonaganeun sesang soge **_

_**Naega neol bichwojulge (oh)**_

"Hikaru-kun… Please don't be sad… You're not alone,"

"No… Please (F/N)-chan! I'm irritated with those words!"

I wasn't really effected by that since I said the exactly same words as yours when my brother passed away. Even if you're like this, I've always believed that you're always my light of happiness. So, hold my hand and come, lean on me. I will be your strength.

_**Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no**_

_**Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae**_

_**Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae **_

_**Eonjena himi dwae julge**_

You were always a strength to me. You always believed me. When people told you to stop, I would always believe that I will become the last love you can look upon. So, don't be sad because you're never alone. No more 'No's' here and there as you had always became a light of happiness for me, so hold my hand and come, lean on me. From that day onwards, I am not your strength. It is the only way I can repay your kindness.

_**Gajang naege himi dwae jueotdeon**_

_**Nareul eonjena mideojudeon geundae**_

_**Dadeul geumanhae rago malhal ttae**_

_**Majimak niga barabol sarang ijen naega dwae julge**_

_**Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no**_

_**Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae**_

_**Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae**_

_**Eonjena himi dwae julge**_

**Pheww… Done… I think this is crappy. Well… I'll do the other requests tomorrow since its already 10:20 PM here.. OH! About the song, its not actually a depressing song, the song is actually catchy. Y'all could watch the MV of the song. It's a nice and cute song. Hope y'all like this crappy fic! Bye bye!**


	10. Mirotic

**Nihao! Xióngmāo yòu huíláile! (Panda is back!) Another song fic which is now a Matatagi Hayato / Namikawa Rensuke X Reader, requested by Shoujiki Shouji and Hinano Kinsuke**

**Song used : Mirotic ( Korean ver. )**

**Artist : DBSK / TVXQ**

**As usual, I do not own the characters used, the song or you.**

**Matatagi / Namikawa POV**

At the start, you were sweetly naturally attracted to me and you once bravely stepped up to me and told me it would forever be like that. But all the possibilities can open up.

_**Shijageun dalkomhage, pyeongbeomhage naege kkeullyeo**_

_**Eonjena geuraetdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa**_

_**Modeun ganeungseong, yeoreodwo oh~**_

I've once asked you what is love but what?! It's now meant by the Red Ocean and I'm breaking my rules again and its getting boring plus even if you're hurt a bit, it's okay.

_**Sarangeun mwoda? Mwoda! Imi sushigeo Red Ocean**_

_**Nan, breaking my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol?**_

_**Jogeun dachyeodo neon, kwenchanha oh~**_

Because I know that you want me, you've fallen me and you're crazy over me but once I got you under my skin, you can't escape. You've become my slave since I've already gotten you under my skin.

_**Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo**_

_**He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ Under my skin**_

_**Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo**_

_**Neon naui no ye I got you~ Under my skin**_

That piercing stare that burrows into your head wasn't me, its my still chrome heart and it's the road you chose.

_**Ne meorisogeul pagodeuneun nalkaroun nunbit**_

_**Na anigoseon umjigijido anheun chrome heart**_

_**Nega seontaekhan giringeol oh~**_

Millions of my crystal runs and flows into your veins as it has finally started, the end of my metamorphosis. But, isn't this also love?

_**Hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun sueok gae eui na-ye Crystal**_

_**Machimnae Shijakdwaen byeonshin ui kkeutneun na**_

_**Igeotdo sarangeun anilkka? Oh~**_

Oi, don't that I don't know that you want me, fallen for me, crazy for me, because you can never escape once I got you under my skin. You're my slave once I got you and together with one time's kiss, the day was fresh enough to have a strong pull as for the second kiss, I'm that heart of yours felt hot and about to explode.

Oi, oi~ I got you and you now you got it. Come on, not normally but under my skin.

_**Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo**_

_**He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ Under my skin**_

_**Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo**_

_**Neon naui no ye I got you~ Under my skin**_

_**Han beon ui kiseuwa hamkke-nari seondeuthan-ganghan ikkeullim**_

_**Du beon ui kiseu, ddeukebke teojyeobeoril keot kateun ne shimjangul**_

_**Yeah~ neoreul gajyeosseo**_

_**You know you got it!**_

_**YEAH~!**_

_**Come on! Come on! ( I got you~ Under my skin)**_

Hey my beauty slave, I've read your precious diary. You've written that in your dreams I controlled you with my magic? Heheh. Once again you yearned. I should really say it again, I've gotten you under my skin.

My devil's ride, you should know that there's no more room for breathing but if that happens, how will it be to enjoy if once I've got you under my skin.

I know you want me by falling for me and getting crazy over me. Last warning, once I got you under my skin, there's no escape. Once I got you, you are my skin, (L/N) (F/N). No more hiding and prove to me that you want me slave!

_**My devil's ride, deoneun sumeul goshi eobjanha geureohdamyeon**_

_**Ijen jeulgyeo buneunge eotteolkka? I got you~ Under my skin**_

_**Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege ppajyeo, neon naege michyeo**_

_**He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ Under my skin**_

_**Neon nareul wonhae ( Yeah ! Yeah! )**_

_**Neon naege ppajyeo ( Yeah ! Yeah ! )**_

_**Neon naege michyeo ( Yeah ! Yeah ! )**_

_**Neon naui no ye**_

_**I got you~ Under my skin**_

**Wooooo~~ Done. Uhh… Etoo… Hinano-san, I just have to do this. Not because that they were in the same team. But I kind of think that their personality is a bit the same…. **

**And to y'all, there's actually the Japanese version. But I think the Korean version has more accurate meaning because some may change the meaning of the song.**

**Plus, you can only request only 3 characters. You can also request the characters that I've already wrote. Oh, an addition, I can't really think of something pervy to write for a song fic. Gomen ne~ **

**Aish… and tomorrow's Hari Raya… I'm not excited… One, I'm not able to pray the Eid prayer due to ehemPeriodehem, second, MY FAMILY and third, I have no intention of visiting since I don't even know who they are. Psh.. Wish me luck to survive this dreaded moment tomorrow… Byeee~ **


	11. Second Confession

**Hey, its been a while ! Now on to the next chappie~ Kariya Masak X Reader. This was requested by my Facebook sister. Please do enjoy~**

**Song used : Second Confession**

**Artist : BTOB**

**I do not own anything as usual.**

Kariya POV

Time flies… But remembering that today was a very important day. It was the day when I give my second confession to one girl. To do that, I must find her. Back into thoughts, will she accept my heart? Sigh… Just because of this, I kinda feel good for some reason.

_**Oneureun goengjanghi jungyohan narimnida**_

_**Han yeojaege dubeonjjae gobaegeul haneun narigeodeunyo**_

_**Geunyeoege dasi chagaryeo hamnida**_

_**Gwayeon geunyeoga je maeumeul badajulkkayo?**_

_**Oneureun waenji neukkimi joseumnida**_

Just because of today, I had to throw away my pride for this confession. Though, I have so much to say, but I'll keep it short. I might change and improve for you starting from today and everyday on, because I want to have great love like how Tenma and Tsurugi had.

_**Jajonsimdo da beorigo dubeonjjae gobaek**_

_**Hago sipeun mari manhado saengnyakhalge**_

_**Meotjigae na byeonhalge oneulbuteo dasi maeil**_

_**Gyeonuwa jingnyeocheoreom meotjin sarangeul haebollae**_

For you, I stayed cooped up in my room, practicing my confession. I even practice singing and instruments to serenade you. Even if you fall, get up again, don't worry, have courage like you have. But, to tell the truth, I even wrote an awkward letter an bought you a stuffed penguin.

_**Neol wihae bang aneseo teureobakhyeo gobaek yeonseup**_

_**Neomaneul wihan serenade noraedo yeonseup**_

_**Neomeojyeodo dasi ireona geokjeonghajima yonggireul naeja**_

_**Seotunpyeonjirul sseugo keodaran gominhyeong gonggeup**_

Honestly, I can't forget any of those times, the times we used to love, they're just so dream-like moments that can never be forgotten. All day, I only think of you. I even stayed up all night and those sleepless nights make my heart feels frustrated.

_**Uriga saranghaetdeon sigando geutorok kkumgyeol gatdeon sigando**_

_**Modu jeonbu da ijeul suga eomneunde**_

_**All day neoman saenggakhae eojedo bameul sewonne girl**_

_**Gaseumi dapdaphae jammpsiruneun bame**_

Still, how are you? I know you're fine. Day by day, I'm drenched with your memories so its kinda hard but of you would come back someday, there wont be any tears.

I really want you back, (f/n)… I swear that I wont make you jealous and I'll make them jealous of you. So, please come back, for eternity. Take a listen to my second confession.

_**Eotteongayo geundaen gwenchanna bwayo**_

_**Haruharu geuttae chueoge jeojeo himi deuneyo**_

_**Eonjerado geundae doraondamyeon nunmul ttawin eopgetjyo dubeonjjae naui gobaeg**_

_**I want you back baby I swear its true**_

_**Won't ever make you jealous, I'll make them jealous of you**_

_**Come back to me, for eternity**_

_**And take a listen to my second confession please**_

You and I, now facing each other from across the street. What should I do? My heart might explode from seeing your face.

"Argh! Tenma, could you at least send my love through a Cupid's arrow to (f/n)?"

"Sorry, no can do, Kariya. You have to do it yourself, asking me to do it will brings thoughts to her of you being a coward,"

I sighed a agreed with his words.

BLINK

Oh! Its green light!

_**Neowa nan ije sinho hanareul kkigoseo maju bwa**_

_**Eojjena simjangi teojyeo beoril geotman gata**_

_**Nuga geunyeoege naesarangeul kyupiteuui hwasareul**_

_**Nallyeojwo nal sallyeojwo**_

_**Eorat? Chorokburida!**_

Sigh… Can those days come back? Will you be able to be with me again? Eating together at Rairaiken, eating breakfast at the nearby fast food restaurant. I want to taste that alleyway kisses once more.

To be honest, all the hard times were actually the days I regret when each time passes. I really want to turn back all of those days.

I know that you're curious about this, but I'm never afraid of people's judging eyes. All this time, I had to throw away my pride to ask you to come back, I'll even be your shoulder strap and you can be my backpack.

With some thoughts left, I've always wanted to go back to those times but why don't you know my heart?

_**Dora ol su isseulkka geuttaega dasi nawa hamkke hal su isseulkka geudaega dasi**_

_**Garosu gil bapjip nonhyeondongui achim**_

_**Dasi han beon mat bogo sipeun golmokgireseoui kiseu**_

_**Yeojikkeot**_ _**himgyeowotdeon sigandeul galsurok huhoeppunin nanaldeul**_

_**Modu jeonbu da doedolligo sipeunde**_

_**All day neoman saenggakhae eojedo bameul sewonne girl**_

_**Geudaeneun eotteonji doragago sipeunde**_

_**Eotteongayo geudaen gwaenchannna bwayo haruharu geuttae chueoge jeojeo himi deuneyo**_

_**Eonjerado geudae doraondamyeon nunmul ttawin eopgetjyo du beonjjae naui gobaek**_

_**Namdeurui siseoni duryeopjin anha du beonjjae gobaek**_

_**Geudaereul wihan serenade du beonjjaegobaek**_

_**Throwing away my pride to ask you to come back I'll be your shoulder strap and you can be my backpack**_

_**Geuttaero dasi doragago sipeunde geudaeneun wae oh wae nae mam mollajunayo**_

_**Eonjerado geudae doraondamyeon nunmul ttawin eopgetjyo oh**_

_**Eotteongayo geudaen gwaenchannna bwayo haruharu geuttae chueoge jeojeo himi deuneyo**_

_**Eonjerado geudae doraondamyeon**_

_**Nunmul ttawin eopgetjyo du beonjjae naui gobaeg**_

**Finally ! Hope ya like it, nee-chan.. But I do think that I did bad for this chappie… Sigh… More review please..~ Will continue the next chappie soon.**


End file.
